


The Hands You Gave Me

by junxouji



Category: EXO (Band), K-pop
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Falling In Love, M/M, Opposites Attract, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-14
Updated: 2014-11-14
Packaged: 2018-02-25 07:59:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2614280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/junxouji/pseuds/junxouji
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jongin only understands the way of music. There is something deeply moving about it all, really. Moving from a little town to the big city seemed like the change he needed to make it big. It's when he's working as a host he meets the most irresistible and charming guy. Little does he know not only his dreams but his life is about to change.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Hands You Gave Me

_"Everything started when my hands touched yours._

_And I've done such sad things with my hands since then and I know you have too._

_And I know we'll find light in smaller hands than ours one day soon._

_And I hope our hands grow old in each others. If not, then why have hands, at all."_

* * *

 

“You should get rid of these piercings.” The warm breath tickled his ear as Jongin shifted in his sleep trying to get more comfortable.

There were was the warm lingering kisses being peppered across his face that made Jongin claw out into the dark room groggy and tired with a dissatisfied groan. “Kris  stop. ” Jongin said in a slightly whiny, slightly prissy tone.

Kris had always been overly affectionate. He suppose it was in his nature to do so. When you cherished someone, you reminded them every second how much. Jongin had so many desirable places to kiss.

But as much as Jongin loved Kris, he couldn’t say he enjoyed being badgered every morning because the other wanted to get cuddly. He had to sleep. He peeked one eye open to gave the other a glare but Kris was smiling as if Jongin’s stern expression wasn’t going to deter him.

Kris nuzzled him closely, his lips brushing against the tattooed neck of his lover. Kris had never imagined falling in love with someone like Jongin-- they couldn’t be more opposite. Jongin was a rebellious spirit. Every inch of tan skin was covered with vibrant tattoos or small piercings here or there. At first his appearance had appalled Kris. Even more so had his personality turned him off.

Jongin wasn’t docile, shy, cute or quiet as many of Kris’ other partners had been. He was blunt, honest, and not exactly petite. He was slender and muscular but certainly closer to the thin side. But Kris knew the other could pack a punch if provoked.

Moreover, Jongin was in a  band . He was the guitarist for a punk rock band called Black Diamond. Kris had first seen him at a bar when the other was performing. Kris usually hadn’t went to those type of places but his friends had dragged him along to see “good” music. Kris was a corporate partner at a well established firm with a love for jazz and fine wine. He assumed  punk rock was an acquired taste he hadn’t ever gotten.

The thick eyeliner, dark lipstick, blonde spikey hair, tight leather pants, facial piercings, and nail polish wasn’t what he was looking for in a partner. But when Jongin had approached him in the bar, he soon was fascinated with the other’s intelligence. Behind the costume, Jongin was delicate in his own way. Smart. Passionate. And certainly attractive despite his unbecoming body modifications.

Kris had slowly fallen in love with what he had use to hate. His fingers pinched the other’s nipple, finger brushing the piercing there. Though Jongin didn’t wear the costume makeup to sleep, eyeliner was smudged in the corner of his eye. His hair was freshly washed when he had gotten home from the performance. He buried his face into the others neck and bite the soft skin tasting like honey and flowers.

This got Jongin’s attention.

It was much the same for Jongin. He hadn’t expected to end up with someone like Kris. He had only ever dated people like him: with a passion for goth clothing, hard rock music, and too many bad habits to count. Not a prim and proper rich boy with only suits and a disdain for his plebian ways. But Kris wasn’t arrogant-- he was actually gentle, sweet, and overly caring.

“Kris-- n-not now. I am still hung over.” He complained as he pulled the other closer.

Kris made a  tsk ing sound as if he disapproved of Jongin going out to perform with his band and coming home drunk to him. He worried at times because he was aware of Jongin’s band’s popularity. More so, Jongin’s popularity.

How many times had Jongin called him to pick him up from nightclubs or bars because he was too drunk to get home on his own? Kris wasn’t the type of man to tell his lover what to do. He preferred Jongin not drink but knew if he did, Kris would rather be called than Jongin to get hurt. Many times when he had gotten to wherever Jongin had been that night playing he would find a swarm of people around  his boyfriend:

 

“Kris!” Jongin had called out to him one night surrounding by fawning girls and boys seeking his attention, a picture, autograph or something more personal. Jongin’s hair was styled wildly, his makeup slightly smeared, and a happy almost goofy smile on Jongin’s face. He had basically ran to him, throwing his arms around him, planting a kiss right on his lips in front of all his admiring fans.

Kris blushed but didn’t push him away. Instead he pulled him closer, sending a eyeing glance to the crowd of fans.

“ Gotta go guys! See you all next time! Don’t forget to come to our next show!”  Jongin would holler as he stumbled with Kris to the older male’s parked car. “ My boyfriend is going to take care of me now!”

 

Jongin was unashamed and it was nice. Kris didn’t worry about Jongin’s faithfulness. But his jealousy spiked at moments when he would see pictures of Jongin and admiring fans over the internet.  Why did he have to hug them? Doesn’t he see they want in his pants? But he would wash away his fears when Jongin kissed him.

“I’m not the one who told you to drink so much.” Kris said not stopping his peppering of kisses on his neck. “Anyway, how can I attempt to control myself when you’re only wearing your boxers?”

“Fucking pervert.” But Jongin’s eyes were open as he gazed at his lover’s kind but lustful eyes. “You just cannot resist me, can you?” He asked lowly.

“No, I cannot.” Kris admitted but before he could lean to kiss him there was a loud sound. Someone was banging on the door. Kris let out a displeased groan. Just when he finally got Jongin to respond to him of course someone would interrupt.

“Go answer the door.” Jongin said as he buried his face into his pillow. Kris heaved a sigh and got from bed grabbing his robe and then to go see who was at the door this early in the morning.

As soon as he opened the door three rut sized children zoomed in his house and there stood a tired looking Luhan. Luhan was his older brother who had married and moved back to Seoul a few months ago.

This meant Uncle Kris and Aunt Jongin were his favorite babysitters.

“Can you watch them for today?” Luhan pleaded. “Naeun has to work, I have a few meetings and our usual sitter canceled last minute.” His brother gave him a particularly pathetic look like  don’t marry, don’t have kids: it’s a trap and Kris chuckled. If anything Kris adored his nieces and nephew who were currently running into the back room to wake Auntie Jongin up.

“Yes. Just call me when you’re on your way to pick them up.” Kris smiled as he turned to shut the door and stop the kids from harassing his sleepy lover.

He heard Jongin yelp as three laughing kids pounced on him. There was the eldest Hana (9) who had long brown hair and big eyes wore in pigtails, Eunji (6) the second oldest who was going through her tomboy stage, and lastly the youngest Leo (4) who was usually quiet and good mannered unless his sisters coerced him otherwise.

“When is Auntie Jongin going to have kids?” Eunji aske as she patted Jongin’s flat stomach. “We want babies to play with!”

“I told daddy I wanted scribbles all over my body like Auntie does!” Hana giggled as Jongin began sitting up looking slightly embarrassed.

“Yah!” He said to the three kids. Then he shot a look at me. “Tell Uncle Kris to make you breakfast. I need to get dress so scram.” 

The kids giggled and ran back into the kitchen demanding that Kris follow. But Kris pressed a firm kiss on Jongin’s lips before disappearing into the kitchen to treat the three monsters to some french toast and fruit.

 

Eunji was slyly looking at Jongin at the breakfast table. Kris was too busy feeding Leo to really notice his niece's interest in his boyfriend.

“Why is there metal in your face?” She finally asked as if it had been in her mind that entire morning. Hana looked up from her plate expectedly like she had been thinking the same thing.

“Because I’m a rockstar.” Jongin batted his eyes. “All rock stars look like me.”

“Do all rockstars paint their nails?” Hana wrinkled her nose looking at Jongin’s hands curiously.

Kris chuckled. “That’s enough. Don’t question my boyfriend to death.”

“Mommy says uncle Kris is  gay .” Hana said slowly. “Daddy says it’s nothing bad but people are mean about it. Do people bully you?”

Kris chuckled. He doubted anyone would have the nerve to bully either one of them. Kris could be intimidating and whereas Jongin wasn’t as tall as him he certainly could handle himself.

“Why don’t we go to the park today?” Kris asked successfully changing the subject. There was a chorus of “YESSSS!” and Jongin chuckled as he went to put away all of their used dishes.

 

“Have you ever thought about wanting kids?” Kris finally asked Jongin looking over staring at the playground to his lover. Jongin didn’t look the part of a rockstar today. His head was covered with a baseball cap, a thick coat to keep him warm, and only the reminders of a piercing here or there on his face. He looked over at Kris with a tiny bit of surprise.

“Not really.” He admitted. “With my job I don’t think kids are ideal. I couldn’t be there always for them.”

“So, you don’t want any?” Kris asked.

“Well it’s not that I don’t. Because I do. I mean they’re hell but they’re also sweet in their own ways. It’s just that are  we ideal parents? Two men.” Jongin said more to the point. “I think it would be hard to be our kids. The kid with two dads, ya know?”

“I think any kid would happy just to have parents.” Kris said, “I want a family. I always have. Two kids maybe, a dog, a nice big house with a white picket fence, a good house husband.” 

Jongin scoffed at the last part. Jongin wasn’t really much of a  house husband but he knew Kris was only kidding about that.

“And when you invite your coworkers I will have to put away the leather pants for a pleated skirt right?” Jongin scoffed.

Kris’ lips quirked up in amusement. Jongin in a skirt wasn’t an entirely bad idea. But he knew the other would hit him if he knew he was actually considering it.

“You know I don’t care what you wear.” Kris said, “You could wear fishnet and platforms for all I cared. Though my coworkers might have a hard time not staring at you.”

Jongin smiled faintly. He leaned over and pecked his boyfriend’s lips. “Maybe we can consider kids after you get me a ring.” He giggled faintly.

“A ring?” Kris’ brow raised, “And why I am the one proposing to you?”

“Because Kris! I am the auntie.” Jongin grinned. “So get me a ring and you can have your kids, your dog, and house with the white picket fence. I will even retire my guitar for an apron!”

Kris’ eyes widened. “You’d…?”

“I cannot be a handsome rockstar forever!” He smiled. “Anyway, I want more time with you. I think at times I get jealous of what your brother has. A nice cozy little family.”

Kris smiled softly. “So I should get you a ring?”

“Yes!” He cracked his own smile. “I wouldn’t accept you otherwise. You get me a ring, bend on one knee, tell me everything wonderful about myself, and kiss me hard! That’s the only way I would agree to marry you.”

Kris grinned pulling the other into a hug. “You know I love you right?” He asked quietly.

Jongin smiled. “Of course you do.” He said back. “But yes, I love you too. Let’s have a family okay?”

“I dare say our children would call you mommy.” 

Jongin only scoffed.

 

* * *

 

A/N : haha this changed from what I had in mind. But here you go! A simple small one shot of them planning their future.


End file.
